


A Dwarf's nature.

by Ronile



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, but then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronile/pseuds/Ronile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gimli tickling Legolas while they rode is a canon thing right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarf's nature.

I would be the first to admit I know very little about Elves. There is one thing however of which I am certain, it is not in an Elf’s nature to be melancholy. At least, it is not an Elf’s nature to be melancholy without good reason. I wish Legolas did not have such good reason.

I did not always love the sound of his laughter as I do now. In the early days of our fellowship it was all too often at my expense. He always had a joke or witty remark ready for every situation, seemingly oblivious to the mood of the rest of the group. Oh how badly I wanted him to trip and fall that day on Caradhras when he ran off over the snow, laughing about the sun and leaving us to struggle along behind him.

I did not miss the sound of his laughter until it was gone. Gandalf’s death affected us all, but it hit him the hardest. Elves are not used to feeling the touch of death, and like all of us Legolas believed Gandalf to be beyond it’s icy grip. After Boromir died and the hobbits were taken, I worried that I would never hear him laugh again.

He laughs now as we ride to Helm’s deep. My hands dig into his sides, drawing forth shrieks of delight. Of all the ridiculous things in the world, apparently Legolas is ticklish. My heart rejoices at the sound, and once again I can believe that there is hope. That although we ride to war and an uncertain future, there can still be things to laugh about.

It is not in my Elf’s nature to be melancholy, and it is not in mine to allow him to remain so.


End file.
